The Were-Dip
by KaitouSpade
Summary: (A Gravity Falls fanfic) After being attacked in the woods by a large wolf. Dipper begins to show the symptoms of turning into a werewolf. But its happening faster than expected and he might end up hurting the one he cares about most before they could find a way to reverse it. (Rated T just in case) Most of this is Mabel's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

Running was out of the question. I was back up against the wall, a creature of sorts approaching me with its teeth bared in a hungry snarl and claws ready. I let out a scream as it leaped at me...

It all started two days ago. Me and my brother were out searching for Jackolopes deep in the forest and it was getting late. We decided to head back to the Mystery Shack before Stan decides to care enough to wonder where we were.

It turned out we had actually gone a long way into the forest so I suggested we run home. Dipper agreed because Stan would end up dumping more chores on him if we got back too late.

So it turns out Dipper had hurt his foot at some point during the day and never told me about it, so he was a lot slower than me. But all I was thinking about was winning. Sibling rivalry is terrible some times, because after a while I looked back to see how much I was beating him by and what I saw made me stop. Well more like what I didn't see. Dipper was nowhere in sight.

"Dipper?" I call out. I think I hear a very distant reply back but it was hard to tell. The only thing I focused on at that point was the high pitched scream that echoed through the trees. "Dipper!"

I ran towards where I was pretty sure the scream came from. All the while praying my beloved twin brother was alright and this was just some cruel joke. Oh who was I kidding! Dipper's in danger!

I ran as fast as I could through the dark for a good eight minutes before I hear a growling sound and had to stop. "D-Dipper?" I whisper. I knew it couldn't have been Dipper. This sound was too deep. Dipper's attempts at growling sounds more like a purring sound you'd only hear from a cat.

The bushes began rustling and I get into a defensive stance. Only to gasp as the familiar shape of my brother stumbles out of the bushes. "Dipper!" I cried out happily. I rushed forward a gave him a hug. The only thought running through my mind was that my brother was alive and unhurt. Or at least that's what I thought until I stepped back and noticed he was holding his upper arm. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...just a scratch. I'll be fine," Dipper smiled at me.

"I heard you scream...what was that all about?" I questioned, my obvious suspicion and concern for my brother was...well it was obvious.

"Oh well...I may have had a little run in with a...thing..." Dipper said.

"What kind of thing?" I ask. My gaze drifted to his arm. "Dipper did something hurt you? Is that why your holding you arm? Let me see."

Dipper took a step back, shaking his head. "N-no it's fine. It's just a small scratch."

"Then why can't you let me see it if it's 'nothing'?"

"Well...I uh..fine," Dipper sighed. He removed his hand and I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth. His arm was bleeding. A bite by the looks of it.

"Dipper how could you hide that from your sister? You knew I'd eventually find out about it! Like kinda obvious right? You never wear sleeves!" I shouted, I couldn't help it. My brother never hides stuff like this from me.

"Well...I dunno. I..." Dipper stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Dipper?" I ask softly. What wasn't he telling me? And what was keeping him from telling me why he wouldn't tell me?

"Can we just go home now? hehe at least now we have an actual excuse to tell Stan why we aren't home yet...right?" Dipper said nervously.

I didn't know what to say so we just start walking. I'm so confused right now. Somethings up and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it.

It takes almost a full forty-five minutes to get back to the mystery shack. And as suspected we found that Stan was up. He was talking on the phone but when he saw us he said. "...wait...nevermind they just showed up...yes...yeah thanks anyway. Sorry to bother you."

Stan slammed the phone down and looked at the both of us angrily. "You two had better have a darn good explanation for this. I was just about to have the police send out a search party for you!" he stared down at us and he looked at Dipper. Noticing his shaky breaths first, and his slouched look. "Hey Dipper. Look at me when I'm grumbling at you!"

Dipper lifted his head to Stan, revealing pale skin and bloodshot eyes. "Whoa, kid you look terrible and...what's wrong with your arm?" Stan said, noticing Dipper holding his arm and trying to hide it from his uncle. Stan knelt down in front of him and gently pried Dipper's hand away. His eyes widening at the state of Dippers arm. He looked Dipper in the eye. "When did this happen?"

"In the..." Dipper rasped, he swallowed and licked his dry lips before starting again. "In the forest, me and Mabel were racing home but my foot was hurting and I had to stop. I walked for a bit but then a... a wolf attacked me. It bit my arm and," he sniffed. "It wouldn't let go. When I punched its eye it let go and ran off..."

"How big was this wolf of yours?" Stan asked curiously examining the wound.

"It was big."

"I'll go get some disinfectant. You go wait in the kitchen for me, and Mabel you go get ready for bed. Tomorrow your both grounded," Stan said, he stood up straight and walked out of the room.

I went with Dipper to the kitchen. "I'll wait up in our room for you to come up okay?" I said to him and he nodded in response.

"Thanks Mabel. I'll be up in a bit, that's if Stan doesn't kill me first," Dipper tried joking. I didn't find it funny though.

"No...don't say that..." I say then turned and run out of the room when I heard Stan coming.

I ran up to the attic where me and Dipper bunked, grabbed my Pajamas and went to wash up in the bathroom. When I had finally finished, Dipper was just coming up the stairs. His upper arm was bandaged up and he looked kind of sick.

"Dipper? You okay?" I ask in concern. He nods but he still looked kind of downcast. We started walking to our room together. "So what did Stan say?"

Dipper sighed. "He said I'm not allowed going too far from the shack anymore, blah blah blah and stuff about if it happens again we'll have an early curfew and blah blah blah, he's really mad at me."

I force myself to smile and punch his good arm lightly. "Deep down he's only worried for us. And plus if we get hurt here during this first summer then he might be worried that our parents won't let us come back."

I felt a lump in my throat at the thought of the end of summer. That was the number one thing I don't want happening. Like...what if Waddles isn't allowed to come back with me? I'll never see him. And who says we're coming back next summer. Would he even remember me? Oh gosh. I shouldn't be thinking about this. Cut it out Mabel! Bad mind! bad!

I look at Dipper and realize he was deep in thought too and saw a flicker of fear and regret pass through his eyes. He must be thinking about summers end as well.

We both silently enter our room. Dipper went to go get dressed for bed, he couldn't take a shower or anything because his bandages would get wet, even though our little 'hike' left us both a little roughed up and dirty, especially Dipper.

I must have fell asleep before Dipper got back.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so when I woke up in the morning the first thing I saw was Dipper sound asleep on the floor curled up in his blanket. "Dipper," I whisper. I threw a stuffed tiger at him. "Dipper!"

He didn't wake up, "sigh", I get out of bed. I guess I'll just have to wake him old fashion style. So I walk up to Dipper and nudge him with my foot, being sure not to hit his injured side. He groaned shifted slightly under the blankets.

"Dipper get up off the floor, you'll get a neck cramp."

"But I'm tired," Dipper whined.

"Why are you on the floor anyways?"

Dipper peaked out from under the blanket and examined his surroundings. "I haven't the foggiest idea."

"You never noticed the hard floor under you?" I question.

"Honestly it's not so different from my bed," Dipper said, patting the floor before pushing himself up to his feet.

I started to feel bad for Dipper at that point. I never knew his bed wasn't as comfy as mine was. I'm gonna have to have a talk with Stan about getting Dipper a new mattress or something.

"How's your arm feeling?" I asked, changing the subject.

Dipper rubbed his bandaged arm. "Kinda throbby...and itchy."

"Why would it be itchy?" I asked in confusion. "Maybe we should put something on it. The bandages are probably irritating it."

"Yeah probably. I have to change the bandages now anyway," Dipper said.

"Need some help?" I ask.

Dipper smiled at me and nodded. "Sure, thanks."

"Np bro," I say. Dipper headed down to the kitchen and I went to grab the first aid kit room the bathroom. Why do people always keep these things in the bathroom. More accidents happen in the kitchen than the bathroom so why don't we keep it down there. makes no sense at all...what was I doing again? Oh yeah! Bring it to the kitchen [where it should have been in the first place]

-

Dipper's P.O.V

I'm lucky to have a sister like Mabel around. Sure she could be reckless and annoying at times but she's great. I was almost at the kitchen when my grunkle Stan intercepts me.

"How ya doing kid?" he asks. Wow, he cares, this is me thinking sarcastically...

"I'm tired and my arm hurts," I answered truthfully although almost like it didn't matter.

Stan laughed and punched my good shoulder. "This guy! Anyways I need you to clean up the gift shop before the shop opens."

"What? Why me?" I argue. "Injured here!" He was really going to make me do work the morning after I get attacked by a freaking wolf?

"Well it's your blood, you clean it up, I don't want the customers to be scared off by a bunch of dried up blood on the floor," Stan says, shoving a mop into my hands.

I groan as I drag the mop into the gift shop. There were splats of dried blood leading from the door to the den. Ugh I knew we should have taken the backdoor.

Might as well get started. I start mopping the floor, after a while though I realized the blood wasn't cleaning up. I groan as I realize I'll have to scrub it by hand, so I grab grabbed a sponge and some cleaning supplies. I pull on some rubber gloves and get on my knees and start scrubbing the blood with a sponge.

"I'll never get this clean," I whine. The bell over the door jingled as the door opened. I glanced up to see Wendy.

"Hey dork," she said and made her way over.

"Hey Wendy," I sighed.

"Having fun?" she joked.

"Yes, I'm having a blast," suddenly a jolt of pain shoots up my arm, I couldn't stop the cry of pain and I dropped the sponge.

"Dipper?" Wendy knelt down next to me. I'm guessing she saw the bloody bandages on my arm because I heard her gasp. "What happened to your arm?"

I was about to answer when I hear my sister running in. "Dipper there you are! I told you to wait for me in the kitchen."

I open my eyes and saw her opening the first aid kit and taking out some bandages and cotton swabs.

"I can't believe Stan is making you work while your hurt, I'm gonna have a talk with him!" Mabel muttered as she unwrapped my arm. Wendy held in her gasp when the bandages came off.

"Okay I want to hear answers, what the heck happened to you?!" Wendy demanded.

"Me and Mabel were out jackolope hunting when we got separated. I was attacked by a reeeally big wolf. It bit my arm," I hiss in pain as the stuff Mabel is dabbing my arm begins to sting. "Ow, Mabel warn me next time."

"Sorry," she said and continues dabbing the disinfectant.

"Aw man, sorry dude. Wait...You were attacked by a wolf...nearly got your arm gnawed off... and Stan is still making you clean up the shop?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah..."

"Ugh sometimes I really hate that guy!" Wendy growled under her breath, she helped me to stand. "I'll finish cleaning. You go get some rest."

"Really?" I'm actually surprised Wendy would do that. She hates working.

"Sure, anything for you dude," she says. Mabel grabbed my hand and the first aid kit and drags me out of the shop and towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Wendy!" Mabel yelled back.

-**  
**  
Mabel's P.O.V

I had to drag Dipper away from Wendy before he started to embarrass himself. So I brought him to the kitchen and sat him down on a chair. We ate breakfast. But Dipper...he was starting to act weird. He didn't even bother to touch his spoon. He just grabbed his bowl of cereal and gulped it down. And he gets mad at me for being a messy eater?

When Dipper finished slurping up the remaining milk from his bowl and put down the bowl. His face was soaked with milk and small flakes of cereal. He licked around his lips and jumped off the chair. He was about to leave but I stopped him and smushed a towel over his face and cleaned the mess. "Don't wanna go out like that."

"Hey Mabel can we go look for jackolopes again today?" he asked. Is it just me or did his voice seem a little...panicky and...a bit frantic?

"Sure...are you okay though?" I ask, putting a hand on his shoulder. At my touch though he jumped away with wide eyes. I recoiled. That was new.

"I mean...yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," Dipper laughed and turned and ran out the door. "I'll wait for you outside!"

"Okay that was way weird. He was fine just a few minutes ago..."

"Talkin' to yourself again?"

I turn to see Stan. "Stan why were you making Dipper work when he's injured?"

"Hey he told me it was just a scratch right? And besides he told me last night he didn't want to be treated differently. So I won't."

"Does it look like 'just a scratch' to you?! Well anyways me and Dipper are going out into the forest. We'll be back soon," I ran outside. What I find is...well I actually have no words to it. Dipper was digging a hole in the ground using his bare hands. sending the dirt behind him "uhhh...Dipper?"

Dipper's head shot up and he blushed slightly in embarrassment before scrambling to his feet. "hehe uh...sorry..."

"Well...this is...awkward..." I feel like I should ask why he was digging a hole but I decided not to push the subject. "Should we...get going then?"

"Yeah..."

We went into the forest to the place where we found possible jackolope nesting areas yesterday and started looking around. Sure enough there were signs that a rabbit(?) or a jackolope [hopefully] was there probably only this morning because it wasn't like this yesterday and the signs were fresh.

"Anything yet Dipper?" I called out to my brother. When he didn't answer I turned and my jaw dropped. He was on the ground rubbing his back against the round much like a dog or a cat would do to scratch their back. "Dipper! What the heck is wrong with you?! At first I thought you were just going through something but this tears it! What happened last night?!"

Dipper stopped and looked at me in confusion as if he had no idea what I was mad at him about.

"Mabel what are you talking about?" he let out a sneeze, some of the dirt on the ground must have gotten in his nose.

"Your rolling around on the ground and your scratching your ear with your foot..."

Dipper paused and lowered his foot. "huh...I couldn't stop myself, everything is sooo itchy right now...rrrgg why am I so itchy!" he practically screamed and ran up to the nearest tree and started rubbed his back against it.

"Dipper!" I say sternly. I have to find out what's going on with Dipper. "Did something else happen last night?"

"Not that I can remember. I just remember a big wolf coming out of the trees and trying to bite my arm off," Dipper said honestly, he dropped to the ground and began scooting his butt on the ground.

"How big was the wolf exactly?" I ask.

"I dunno, it was dark, maybe as tall as Stan on its backlegs."

"How can you tell?"

"Because it was standing on it's backlegs," Dipper said irritably scratching his back along the ground now.

"Why didn't you mention that before?!" I shout.

Dipper stopped and said quietly, "I thought I did..."

"Dipper, seriously, what's going on?"

Dipper looked down at his feet. "I don't know, it's just that it feels like something I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"Not allowed? What does that mean? Like something is keeping you from telling me or something?" I question, this is getting really strange.

Dipper shrugged. "Yeah, kinda. And to be honest, my skin has been feeling really tingly since this morning."

"Tingly how?" I ask, at least he was finally talking to me about this.

"Like...just tingly. I can't explain it," Dipper insisted.

Hm I don't know what to do now. Dipper's finally explaining some things to me but I still don't understand what's going on with him. A big wolf that stands on its hind legs. Tingly sensations. The feeling that you can't tell anyone about it. I just don't know. Maybe...

"Think it was a werewolf?' I finally say.

Dipper looked at me with questioning eyes. "A werewolf?"

"Yeah, just think about it. It was a big wolf right? Stood on two legs like a person. And you've been acting like a legitimate dog for the past hour, no offense," okay I so got this wrapped up. Go Mabel! Oh wait. No this is bad isn't it...

"Mabel stop it. Your being ridiculous," Dipper says but I can tell he is considering it because of the fear and nervousness that entered his voice.

"Just think about it Dipper," I argue. "Your even getting these weird tingling sensations. Maybe your turning into a werewolf."

Dipper gulped. "You think?"

"It's the best explanation we've got so far. Does the journal say anything about werewolves?"

Dipper took out his journal and knelt on the ground, he opened up to a page on werewolves. I sat next to him and studied the page as well.

"Let's see," I start. "Hmm habits, diet, weaknesses, it doesn't say how to reverse it!"

"Calm down, w-we're not even sure I'm turning into a werewolf right?" Dipper said worriedly.

"Come on Dipper. You even have all...well, most of the symptoms."

"Wait? Most? What are the other symptoms?" Dipper asked, trying to locate where it said in the book, I pointed and began to read.

"Well let's see here, sloppy eating, itchy skin, tingly sensations, restlessness, growing temper, meat craving, and there are a few more but the page is smudged."

"Well...that still doesn't prove anything. I've only got like three of those."

"Yeah but your still in the early stages of it. Next is restlessness...your not feeling restless now are you?" I question.

"What? No, I don't think so," Dipper said, inspecting his hands.

"Well if you do then you should tell me about it."

"Why?" Dipper asked.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Cuz I'm your sister and would want to know if her little brother is turning into a werewolf."

"Oh...fine, I'll tell you if I start noticing any other symptoms," Dipper gave me a small smile and I nodded. "And don't call me little brother. We talked about this."

"We should head back now. We have more important things than deer rabbits."

"Mabel their Jackolopes. Just because their rabbit's with antlers doesn't mean their automatically part deer."

Blah blah blah. "Whatever bro, lets just go."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was...different. Dipper was up early and had decided to go for a walk. He came back at breakfast though and pretty much devoured all the bacon and eggs we had. I got the feeling Dipper was entering the restlessness and meat eating stages. I gulped. Temper should be next if I remembered correctly.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice Dipper had left. I wasn't feeling hungry anymore. I pushed away my plate of waffles and looked at Stan, who was reading the newspaper. "Stan may I be excused?"

"Ya don't gotta ask you know," Stan grumbled, pushing the paper closer to his face.

I got up and walked out of the kitchen. Now where could Dipper be. I heard a crash suddenly. It startled me so I jumped a bit. I think it came from the gift shop so I ran to see what happened and was shocked to see one of the post card stand thingies...I don't even know what their called, they spin...has postcards...spinny postcard thingy! That's it. Well anyways, it was knocked down and Dipper was yelling at Wendy.

"Can you just leave me alone already! I said like five times I didn't want to talk about it so get of my back okay!" Dipper yelled, I was too frozen to move. Dipper would _never, _and I mean _never ever ever _yell at Wendy like that. Welcome to short tempter stage, population: Dipper Pines.

Dipper stormed out of the gift shop, the door slamming knocked me out of my trance and I surveyed the situation. Customers faces looked shocked and slightly horrified by my brothers outburst. Wendy stood gaping and wide eyed as she stared at the door. Postcards littered the floor, two people decided to be nice and help clean it up. One stood up the postcard thingy while the other started picking up postcards and putting them back, the other guy started picking them up as well.

Stan burst in behind me. "I heard a crash and yelling..." he saw the mess. "What the heck happened in here!"

A young lady looked at Stan . "Some little kid with a pine tree hat totally freaked out and knocked over the postcard stand," Spinny postcard thingy. "And flipped out at the cashier. Whoever's responsible for that boy needs to learn how to control their children."

Stan started looking nervous. Then he got his composure back quickly. "Alright everyone out! The Mystery Shack is closed till further notice!"

The still shocked tourists obeyed and left the shack. Stan turned to me. "You! Explain!"

"I wasn't even here when it happened why are you asking me?!" I protested.

"Wendy! What happened?!" Stan said. Wendy had stopped looking so shocked and looked at Stan.

"Okay so I saw Dipper coming in right? I asked him how he was. That's literally all I said. He flipped and told me it was none of my business. I decided to ask how his arm was feeling, because, ya know, wolf teeth are pretty sharp, he never answered and when I asked again he went crazy," Wendy explained.

"Mabel!" Stan growled.

I took a step back. "Dipper's just not feeling himself right now."

"Not himself? Mabel that was _not _Dipper. Dipper's gentle and sweet and that...that was vicious and he looked ready to murder me honestly. This started when he got that injury," Wendy argued.

"Mabel are you hiding something?" Stan asked sternly.

I know Dipper wouldn't want me telling but...he was in danger this time. "Dipper was actually bitten by a werewolf and he's turning into one. He has all the symptoms but their coming on quicker than I thought. If we don't help him soon it might be too late."

Stan brought his hand to his face. "Of course. Why do you kids always have to bring the supernatural back to the shack? And if you looked in that journal to find or summon or whatever to find a werewolf I swear..." Stan started.

"We didn't! Dipper wasn't lying you know. The werewolf attacked him. We were looking for Jackolopes and might I add you gave us permission because they aren't very dangerous," I argued.

"I never said that. Those things can be vicious... so do you have any idea where Dipper might be going?"

I shrug. No clue.

"Go out and find him. If he transforms, or whatever happens, and people find him then I don't know what will happen. We need to find a way to contain him until we figure out how to reverse it if he really is changing into a werewolf," Stan ordered, much to mine and Wendy's surprise though. "Well don't just stand there. The both of you, out!"

We saluted. "Yes sir!" and we ran out on a search for a very cranky Dipper.

We literally searched all day. My throat was hurt from yelling though. "Dipper!" cheese I sounded like a frog.

"Mabel maybe its time to head back. It's getting really late. Dipper wouldn't stay out in the woods all night would he? Plus maybe he's already gone back," Wendy suggested. I wasn't too sure about that. She didn't know what Dipper was going through right now as much as I did. And with him so close to wolf-ication I didn't want Dipper getting into trouble. If he had gotten into town and transformed there than we'll all be in trouble. Dipper could get hurt, or he could hurt someone.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and began following Wendy, who had already started heading towards the shack. I was still looking around and calling out for my brother though.

We soon made it back to the shack. When we got in I was so relieved when I saw Dipper sweeping the floor of the giftshop, Stan wasn't anywhere to be seen and I instantly ran to Dipper and tackled him in a hug.

"Heh, what I tell you?" Wendy said.

"Dipper I'm so glad your alright! When did you get back?" I ask.

Dipper smiled a bit. "About an hour ago. I was actually starting to worry about you when Stan told me you two had gone out looking for me." He looked at Wendy and frowned. "Sorry I shouted at you. I don't know what got into me..."

"It's alright man. Your goin' through things, I understand. Just don't scare me like that again. I'll be having nightmares about that tonight."

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck when I let go of him and he looked down at the floor to hide his face under his hat.

Wendy flipped his hat up, causing Dipper to look at her. "I said it's alright dude. Don't feel so down."

Dipper smiled. "Thanks Wendy."

"No problem. I should be heading back home now though before my dad gets mad at me for being late for supper again," Wendy said.

I shuddered. Not wanting to imagine Manly Dan's rage and I nodded. "Understood," me and Dipper said simultaneously.

"It's both cute and creepy how you both say things the same time like that sometimes," Wendy said.

Dipper blushed and I smiled. "It's a twin thing," I explained.

"I see. Well I'll see you two dorks tomorrow. And Dipper, feel better okay? And if that arm starts bothering you and Stan isn't doing anything about it you can ask me or Mabel and we'll help you out. Won't we Mabel?"

"Yep! Always there for you bro!"

"Gee thanks guys I'd be lost without you around. Have a safe ride home Wendy," Dipper said.

"No worries I will, See ya," Wendy called out as she left. We watched her ride down the path on her bike. Me and Dipper wave her off. But Dipper sighed once Wendy was out of sight and he looked really bummed out again.

"Dipper?" I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Mabel I don't feel too good," he mumbled. Was he sick?

"What do you mean? Are you sick or something?" I voice.

He shook his head. "No. I don't think so...it's just...I don't know what's going on with me...and to be honest," he paused. "I'm...scared. I can't deny the fact that something is wrong with me anymore. When I ran out into the woods I had time to think. And I realize what I was doing wasn't normal. But when I was 'acting' the way I was, it didn't _feel_ wrong. What if something really _is _happening to me? What if we can't fix it?"

"Aw Dipper..."

"It's okay Mabel. We can figure this out," Dipper said to me, he turned and walked out of the store.

"I hope so..."


	4. Chapter 4

I think it was around midnight when I woke up due to a loud noise from downstairs. "Hey Dipper, did you hear that?" I ask, turning to my brother. But Dipper wasn't there. "Dipper?"

Okay time to investigate. I grabbed a flashlight, a pillow, and a golf club and carefully made my way out the room.

It sounded like something was in the kitchen. There was several crashes, and the sound of glass breaking, not like window shattering but more like water glasses and plates smashing on the ground.

Trying to be as quiet as I could I walked down the stairs, cringing every time the floor boards creaked under my weight.

I finally make it to the kitchen. The lights are off but now I am sure that is where the sounds are coming from. Peeking in, I scanned the room. It was kind of hard to see in the dead of night and being out in the middle of the woods with no lights outside made it extremely hard to see in the dark as well.

I spot a shadow and hold my breath. It looked like it could be a small bear, considering its size, the occasional growling and the sound of claws on wood. My best bet was it was a bear cub. perhaps a bit smaller than normal and more skinny.

But what do I do with a bear cub? And why wasn't Stan hearing this racket?! Oh right, he began sleeping with earplugs in after my many sleepovers.

Okay deep breathes Mabel. It's just a bear cub. I'm hoping it's a bear cub anyway. If its a fox or a wolf that would be a problem since they were more violent. Of course with a bear cub there's always the mother nearby...

I shook my head. Concentrate Mabel! I lay down my pillow shield, kind of useless anyway so it never really mattered, and I readied my golf club. Then turned on the flashlight and shined it in.

The first thing I noticed was the brown fur. Then the long tail, okay lets cross out bear. Whats it doing anyways? The...thing had it's head bent down, I'm not even sure it noticed the light yet. It was eating something on the floor, I'm guessing it was that leftover pie from last night.

I take a small step forward, my heart leaping in my chest as I stepped on a creaky floorboard. The creatures head shot up and turned to stare at me. We both stood frozen staring each other down with wide eyes. Now I could get a good look at it.

Brown fur, longish tail, a small snout, a small black nose, with red stains around its mouth, from the cherry pie, pointed ears, and...oh my gosh...In the light...there was no mistaking it as I stared into its eyes.

"Dipper?"

As soon as the name left my mouth the creature snarled and bared its sharp white teeth. It stood, the pie forgotten, it was on four legs though and was creeping towards me as if stalking me. Now, in clear view I can see it had Dipper's grey shorts and red-orange shirt but they were kinda ripped up a bit. His hat and vest were missing too.

"Dipper, don't you recognize me?" I ask desperately. I do not like the look in his eyes.

Dipper let out a snarl and leaped at me, I managed to duck in time, but I dropped the flashlight as I fled towards the gift shop. I did manage to keep hold of my golf club though.

I dove behind the counter just in time for Dipper to charge through the door. Peeking around the counter I saw him sniffing the air. His head turned towards me and I ducked back behind, clutching the golf club close to my chest. I could feel my heart pumping against my chest.

I closed my eyes and sprang out just as Dipper was heading toward me. He froze in surprise but was quick to get back into action again and leaped at me. I let out a startled cry as he came at me but I dove out of the way. He leaped again, I closed my eyes and swung.

I felt the club hit and heard a canine like yelp and a thud. Breathing heavily my eyes shot open and I stepped backwards to the light switch and flipped on the lights.

My gaze traveled to the motionless shape on the floor by the wall. "D-Dipper?"

I cautiously walked toward him and at a far enough distance poked his side with my golf club. He didn't respond. I felt my chest tighten up with panic and dread.

"Hey! Who's there! I've got a broom and I'm not afraid to use it!"

My head shot towards the door and I saw my Grunkle Stan at the doorway, armed with nothing but a broom. He looked around the room until he spotted me. "Mabel? What are you doing up this late?! And...what's with the golf club? You and your brother weren't playing mini golf inside again were you?"

My breathe hitched Stan must have known something was wrong so he looked to where I was facing towards. His eyes widened.

"Hot tamale! ...wait..." he knelt besides Dipper and turned him onto his back, noticing the shirt and shorts. Stan sighed. "Mabel, what happened?"

"I..." I sniffed. "I heard something downstairs, Dipper wasn't in his bed so I went to check it out. And...he was in the kitchen. First I thought it was a baby bear or something but then when I shown my light on him he..." my eyes were watering now "...attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him."

Stan felt Dipper's neck and wrist for a pulse.

"Is he..."

"No, he's alive. A bit bruised but he'll be fine. Where's that journal?" he asked me.

I don't know..."I think it's up in our room. Probably under his pillow or under the bed."

"Go find it. We'll see if there's a way to reverse the effects."

"And if we can't?" I asked.

"Then I guess we've got another Mystery Shack attraction," he said, partly joking. I guess he wouldn't even know what else to do. Like we can't let him loose and we definitely can't let the authorities know.

Without another word I leave the room to go find the journal. As I made it into my room I couldn't get the image of Dipper out of my mind. Okay...try not to think about it. I have to find the journal.

I made my way over to Dipper's bed and first I looked under the bed. Nope. Under his pillow is a no go either.

Where is it!

Now let's see...where would Dipper put that journal. Think Mabel! Think! That's it! I lifted up the mattress a bit and looked in. Bingo! I pulled out the familiar velvet colored book.

_Oink._

Hm..."Hi Waddles. Sorry I woke you up," I pat my beloved pigs head and picked him up then tucked him into my own bed and he was fast asleep almost instantly. I smiled at him before retrieving the book and flipping to the bookmarked page on werewolves. Come on, there has to be something right?! I scan through the page a few times but I still come up short. Hold on! I forgot.

I run over to Dipper's bag and reach in. Aha!

I take the blacklight out and rush back over to Dipper's bed where the book was opened. Shining it on the page the invisible ink is revealed. There were a few symbols placed around the page too. I read what it said.

"What?! ..._I have yet to find a cure for the victims that have been infected but I think, due to recent evidence, it has something to do with the following incantation."_

I look at the following writing. I should go tell Stan.

-

"I dunno Mabel. Looks like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me. But I guess it's worth a shot," Stan said, handing me the book again. I look at Dipper, who is now lying on his bed.

I cleared my throat and looked at the text. "Saskaņā ar mēness gaisma, būs aizgājuši vilks gars, aizgājuši!"

Dipper's nose twitched and he opened his eyes in confusion. He turned his head and blinked at me.

Snarling, he sprang to his feet and tackled me to the ground. "Ahh! Dipper stop it!" I yell, trying to push Dipper's head away as his jaws snapped at my face. "Grunkle Stan it didn't work! What do we do now!"

I closed my eyes and the next thing I heard was a thud and Dipper collapsed on top of me. "Huh?" I see Stan holding the journal and realized he had bashed it against Dipper's head.

He knelt down and picked up Dipper. "Sorry kid," he mumbled to Dipper as he laid him down on the bed. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Grunkle Stan? Is Dipper going to be okay?" I ask.

"I don't know Mabel. But you should probably stay away from him until we figure this out."

"Where are we going to keep him?" I ask, I doubt he'll let Dipper stay in our room right now.

Stan smiled. "I've got an idea," something about that tone made me nervous.

-

"Behold ladies and gentlemen! The pre-teen wolf boy!"

I face palmed. Of course. Should of saw this coming. I marched up to where Stan was giving the tour. Dipper was in a cage and was trying to claw at the people through it. I'd hoped he would revert back to normal in the day time but apparently that isn't how it works in real life. Or at least in Dipper's case it doesn't.

I pulled Stan to the side as the tourists mindlessly went to look around at other stuff. "Grunkle Stan! What are you doing!"

"I'm giving a tour, what does it look like," Stan replied, a little mad that I had stopped him in the middle of it.

"Stan you put Dipper in a cage and is using him as a stupid attraction! And it's obvious he doesn't wanna be in there!" I pointed at Dipper, who was bashing himself into the bars of the cage. "He's gonna hurt himself."

"Don't worry about that. I've got it covered," Stan said. He walked over to a cooler that was against the wall and pulled out a steak. "If ya throw him meat every once in a while he'll calm down for a bit."

Stan threw the steak in the cage and Dipper dove at it and gnawed at it hungrily. It made me sad to see Dipper act like some wild animal.

I didn't even notice Dipper was staring at me until I payed attention to it. Our eyes locked onto each other and I was surprised to see Dipper, on all fours again, creep to the edge of the cage and put a hand onto one of the metal bars. (Yes he still has hands, not paws)

Dipper let out a whine and his tail began to wag.

"Dipper?" I whispered. I put a hand on the bar next to the bar he was holding.

Dipper sniffed my hand with his little black nose and gave it a lick.

"Ew," he licked me. I didn't pull away though in case it would invoke him. He pushed my hand with his head so my hand was on his head. Oh I know what that meant!

I began to stroke his hair...fur? All the while thinking, okay, pretend it's a normal puppy. This isn't weird.

Dipper pushed his head against my hand and I pulled back. Okay yep. It's weird.

Dipper looked up at me and his eyes narrowed. But then he yawned and seemed to forget all about it and he sleepily made his way to the middle of the cage. Turned in a circle a few times and kept lying down and getting up, turning and over again until he finally got comfy and settled down.

"Aaaw just like a wittle puppy," I cooed. I looked at the partly eaten steak and frowned. Remembering this was still my brother and I needed to start working on a way to making the spell work. "Don't worry Dip. I'll change you back to normal. Just you wait."


End file.
